Love like the weather
by Domini Morgan
Summary: Kagome pretends to be head over feet for Naraku to get back at Inuyash. She begs Naraku to take her in and a bond starts between the two of them and very unsacure unsafe bond that keeps bending Inuyasha's just waiting for it to break.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- DOES NOT OWN =(

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the hot springs starring deeply into the ripples following them with a stick.

'Why Kikyou, why now' the confused hanyou thought, replaying her throwing herself

At him ten minutes ago in the forest,

Kikyou's eyes as black as the night starring into his, "I'll always love you".

"Why now he shouted throwing the stick threw the image he planted on the lake.

Inuyasha was with Kagome and things were going okay, he hated that he wanted Kikyou so much. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, he loved her but not nearly as much as the first love.

"Kikyou, you will always have my heart" he smiled and kissed her back gently pulling her closer.

Kagome watched from the forest in shock and disbelief and stormed off into the woods.

Threw tear filled eyes she had no idea where she was going but eventually hit something hard and fell back on her elbows.

Kagome looked up clueless and scratching her head, to see a large ape standing there and then it came to her as quick as lightning. "Naraku"

She accidently said out loud. He gave a soft chuckled and pulled back the hood to his tacky costume.

"You remembered, how sweet" He teased.

Kagome wanted to jump up and run in the other direction but forced herself to stay.

She reached up slowly extending her hand in his direction silently asking for help.

He starred at her hand like a disease and stepped back. "What, you expect my help" he glared at her and continued. "Who do you think I am your little pup?"

She twirled her hand around teasing like he teased her and gave a puppy face.


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku took her hand violently pull her to her feet and slamming her into a nearby tree,

"Well sweet little Kagome, tell me why I should let you live" He pulled out a dagger holding it close against her throat.

She shrank back into the tree trying to pull away from him.  
"Please I don't know." tears welled up in her eyes threatening to steam down her cheaks.

He leaned close to her face trailing the tears up her cheak with his tongue.

She flinched and clenched her eyes closed. "Do better" He smirked pushing the blade into her neck enough to cause a

small line of blood.

"I, it will hurt Inuyasha more if you keep me.." she said soft and slow regreting each word as it came out of her mouth.

Naraku laughed and started to to push the blade deeper but stoped.

"Thats not intirley innacurate, you will obey me or Ill kill you, understand" He said with a look of impations and displeasure

dancing on his face.

Kagome nodded fast in agreement and put the dagger away.

Naraku reached in his costume pockets and pulled out a long rope and tied it around her neck like a color, and drug her home like a

stray dog.

At the castle Naraku opened the doors and gave the rope a quick yank pulling her so hard inside

that she fell in a ball on the floor.

He smiled and closed the door hard.

"You.." he started to yell but she jumped up and softly interupted him by gently touching his chest.

"Will obey you at all cost, or you will kill me" she said in a low calm voice.

He stood in silence for a minute a little surprised at how forward she was and slowly shook it away.

"Exactly...Follow me" he glared at his loss for words and led her up the stairs. at the very top were two huge double doors and he pulled them open,

The room was big there was a king sized bed int the middle of the room that had feather mattresses and pillows on top was red satin sheets.

A huge oak wardrobe that was full of silk gowns and dresses.

Kagome gasped and looked around more, the room was beautiful it had fancy table out on a balcony where you can sit to eat or drink.

A walk in closet that was the size of her bedroom back home.

"I guess no complaints princess, theres a bathroom too with a bath and shower." He smirked opening the door.

Kagome stared in awe and ran to the bed and plopped down childishly and giggled.

He raised his eyebrow and turned slowly towards her. "Dinner is at 7, take a shower" He shook his head, contemplating his decision and walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome climbed out of the steamy bath water and wrapped a red silk robe tightly around her naked skin.

The steam filled the bathroom and hugged her whole body like she was under the water,

She reached in the bathtub and pulled the plug as she did Naraku barged in the bathroom door slamming it open "Dinner is ready"

Kagome starttled fell in the bathtub splashing water all over the floor and Naraku.

Naraku reached over on the rack and grabbed a towell violently and dried his face.

Kagome stood up and and started stuttering apoligies, "I'm sorry really I didn't mean to" she started.

Naraku stared and Kagomes drippin wet frame, the robe clinging to all of her cerves.

His body tightened and the the bulge in his pants grew bigger.

He picked her up swiftly and lifted her on the sink pushing into her and sucking on her neck.

Kagome gasped loudly and pushed roughly at his shoulders. "Wh, what er you doing?" she stuttered starring off

into nothing.

Naraku snapped back to reality and slammed her hard into the mirror breaking it.

She winced in pain and leaned into him to avoid the falling glass.

He grabbed her chin and forced her head up, "grab your clothes, and keep them on around me" he shouted and let go walking out.

Kagome fell forward to here kneez on the floor on all the broken glass gasping loudly and grabbing her hands.

She reached up and grabbed a towell putting it over the glass and standing up, she looked down and realized

a piece of glas sticking out of her hand.

she screamed to the top of her lungs and Naraku came running in the room sword unsheethed.

He noticed her standing in the bathroom holding her hand, he noticed the gass, Naraku rolled his eyes throwing the sword on the bed.

He walked over to her fast a mean look on his face and she jumped back and fell into the wall sliding down to the floor.

Naraku smirked wildly and straightend his face again pulled her up and lifting her bridal style carrying her to the bed.

Kagome kicked her feet up and down like a child that didn't want to leave a toy store.

He lifted her above the bed like he was about to drop her but gently lowered her down and grabbed her hand.

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lower lip humming really loud.

Naraku shook his head smirking and grabbed the glass and pulling it out so fast she didn't even feel it.

"Open our eyes" his smirk turning to a faint smile.

Kagome opened her eyes starring at him in disbilief she didn't know that he could smile.

He starred back into her eyes ripping the the arm of his white long sleeve bedshirt and wrappin it tightly around her hand, never taking

his eyes away from hers.

Kagome leaned towards him her lips now inches from touching his. 'I wonder what he feels like' she asked to herself, her thoughts stealing her in a trance.

Naraku leaned closer there lips touching but barley, "are you curious?" He asked bluntly, his lips gently brushing against hers with each

word.

Kagome, still imprisoned by her unwanted thoughts nodded her head in and oblivious agreement.

"Just once?" he smirked his lips against hers but his mouth parted.

She nodded again "just once" and pushed her mouth against his.

He closed his mouth against hers and pulled her close, his arms snaked around her waste, his tongue gently brushed against her bottom lip

teasingly, begginly wanting in.

She opened her mouth slow and cautiously and followed the movement of his tongue.

Naraku withdrew his tongue and kissed her again smirking against her mouth and pulled away.

She stared blankly and than came back to reality and looked down.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of kissing you again." he glarred and left the room taking his sword with him

she curled in a tight ball on the bed and forced herself to sleep.


	4. Authers message

NOTE:

Hey this one is kinda sketchy lol because I'd doing it as I go alone it was a story just decided

to make cause I was sick and just made one of these.

So not much thought into it but it will get more detailed as I go along sorry.

But if you like it let me know and Ill keep writing =)


	5. Chapter 4

In the morning Kagome woke up to what smelled like the most amazing breakfast in the world.

She sat up and to see a young girl holding a mirror in one hand and a plate in the other,

"Well hello there, who are you?" she said sweetly smiling down at the girl.

The white haired girl stared blankly at her and extended her hand to give her the plate.

Kagome's hear sunk, 'No one in this place is nice at all'. She took the plate slowly and the girl turned on her heal

Like a stuck up school girl and left slamming the door shut behind her.

Kagome shrugged and put the food to her nose breathing it all in before grabbing the fork and shoveling it in her mouth

Like she hadn't eaten in weeks,

Hours past and nothing changed in the room she was in she stared out the window and watched the bright ball fade and

Turn to a full dim white moon.

Nothing; He just abandoned her like she was a dog, left her there to sit in a room.

No worse than a dog at least they got toys and attention.

She huffed and walked over to the door, she was going to bang on the door and scream in a rapid tantrum to get any kind

Of attention but the door opened and a young child; with the same evil smirk as Naraku stood there smiling.

"I'm Hakudoshi" he introduced, "I come to meet the new family pet." he said in a sly superior tone. She put her nose in the air snobbishly. "Pet?" she snapped. Kagome wasn't the type to step out of line, she was always the good girl that got good grades and did as expected but she couldn't take it anymore.

Hakudoshi glared daggers at her "watch yourself" he growled threw gritted teeth. Kagome crossed her arms and gave a low sigh. "That's better, master wants you to put on

one of the gowns he gave you and be downstairs." Kagome nodded, she didn't feel like arguing. She knew where that would get her. "Tell him Ill be down in a few minutes I would like to take a shower."

Kagome got out the shower reaching her hands in the air stretching and grabbed her robe wrapping it tight around her, walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white silk gown. She walked over to the bed and laid the gown down. Kagome sat down at the vanity and combed her long dark hair in the mirror.

Her thoughts stole her away from reality 'why am I here' she grabbed handfuls of her hair in both hands and rested her elbows on the dresser. At that moment the bedroom door slammed open.

Naraku was standing in the doorway starring at her evilly. "When I tell you to be somewhere, I do not mean at your convenience I mean at mine" Naraku stopped and stared at her looking her up and down like she was a runway model and he was the judge his eyes trailed up and down every curve taking in every detail.

He smirked. "Well I didn't know you were preparing desert" he chuckled playfully. "If you'd only have told me"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and picked up the gown holding it close to her, Naraku walked up pressing himself against her his arms slowly snaking around her waist holding her against him.

"Mm you smell so sweet." He slid his hand down her thigh slowly resting his head on her shoulder every inch pressed tighter against her.

His and slid roughly between her legs rubbing roughly pulling her into him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, his other hand now massaging her breasts in the same rhythm as his other hand.

She squirmed at the feeling of his hot breath against her neck as his lips parted for each word. "Do you like that" His pushed his lips into her neck parted and let his tongue slip out against her neck gently twirling in a circled that closed his mouth and teeth down biting and sucking gently.

Kagome nodded again she was in a hypnotic daze she didn't want him to stop so she nodded her head and pulled his hands against her. Giving him a complete invitation.


	6. Chapter 5

Naraku grabbed her hips tightly pulling her into his hard body.  
"You sure this is what you want?" she shivered at his hot breath against her neck. She shivered leaning into him, she nodded slowly.  
He kissed her neck sensually "I am a killer, that doesn't bother you ?" he smirked wildly in the nap of her neck waiting eagerly for a reply. She turned away from him in his arms leaning against the bed and her mind raced of all the things he's done. He kissed at her neck comfortingly, holding her tightly from behind.

"I ... it does bother me ... but I ... " she started but couldn't finish she layed down against the bed her eyes welled up with tears. He leaned down on top of her. "Don't be afraid my pet" he turned her over on her back kissing her mouth gently.  
"if you don't want me Ill go" he let go of her and walked towards he door. Kagome jumped up from the bed and grabbed him turning him around swiftly her mouth connecting violently with his. "stay" she said before shoving her tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her around his waste by her butt. She held on tightly with her legs and her arms. He slid his tongue from her mouth to her neck. "You taste so good" he said with a smirk. She shivered again against his tongue. She kissed him roughly pulling at his shirt. "You want me?" his smirk widedned.  
She nodded her head pulling his shirt off over his shoulders. He sat her down on the bed gently removing her shirt too. He stared down at her big breasts pushed tight together by a bra that was to small and to tight.

He reached his arms around her and unhooked it watching it fall off onto her lap. She put her arms up shyly trying to hide herself. "Your to beautiful for that " he smiled pulling her arms down and sliding his pants down to the floor. He pushed her back on the bed with his shoulders climbing on top of her. "Have you ever, done this before?" he asked awkwardly. She shook her head looking away embarrassed. He put his index finger to her cheek making her face him. "Don't be shy because of that" he kissed her lips "your innosence provokes me to want you more"  
She blushed and her lips met with his again, he slid his tongue in her mouth and trailed his hand down her waist and around to her inner thigh. His hand roughly pushing up her skirt and pulling down her underwear. He smiled, she was wet. He slid his hand back up her thigh massaging her clit with his two fingers. She arched into him maoning softly. He slid one finger inside of her massaging her clit with his thumb. "Your so wet" he smirked kissing at her neck.  
She pushed herself against his finger her arms now tightly behind his neck. "do you want me to be your first?" 


End file.
